This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310491527.4 filed on Oct. 18, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to the field of network data reception in an electronic device, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a control method and an electronic device using the control method.
As the development of the network communication technology and the continuous improvement of the hardware performance of the electronic device, in the electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant and a laptop, more and more applications need to receive data from a server or a communication object or transmit data or request to the corresponding server or communication object via network. Meanwhile, as the improvement of the hardware performance of the electronic device and the continuous increase of the number of applications running in the background, user's experience for the electronic device is greatly influenced by the endurance (duration) of the electronic device. In order to provide the electronic device for longer endurance, various standby modes of the electronic device have been designed. In a standby status, a processing unit and the like of the electronic device are in a sleeping mode with low power consumption, whereas a communicating unit is able to use an economic approach such as “breathing type power management” to maintain the operation of the communication function.
At present, in the standby status of the electronic device, in addition to the regular timing wakeup of the real-time clock, there is still a major category for wakeup, that is, wakeup caused by data service. Specifically, when the communicating unit receives a network data packet, the communicating unit usually transmits the received data to the processing unit directly, thus waking up the processing unit from the sleeping mode so as to perform a corresponding operation process. In this way, even though the received data is invalid, it can lead to the wakeup of the processing unit. Furthermore, there may be a case that different applications continually frequently wake up the processing unit, thereby causing the power consumption of the electronic device to be increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a control method and an electronic device using the control method, which are able to perform network data reception with a predetermine policy, prevent the processing unit from being waked up frequently, reduce, to the maximum extent, the standby power consumption of the electronic device, thereby improving the user's experience for the electronic device.